As a substitute of tobacco products, the electronic cigarette becomes more and more popular in the market at present, due to its characteristics of being convenient to carry and capable of creating a large amount of smoke. Generally, when a user is using the electronic cigarette for smoking, a flow of air may be generated, and the flow of air may be detected by a sensor, so that a heating device may be activated to gasify the tobacco liquid provided inside the device. The traditional electronic cigarette generally includes a LED lamp cover, a battery, an atomizer and a smoke cartridge. In some types of the electronic cigarettes, the smoke cartridge and the atomizer are combined together. There are various kinds of electronic cigarettes in production and marketing. However, with the advent of technology, the demand for the electronic cigarette is also increasing. In addition to the basic smoking function, the electronic cigarette needs to have a human-machine interactive capacity to improve the intelligent level of the electronic cigarette. When a user is using the electronic cigarette for smoking, the user would have a great entertainment experience through human machine interaction.
However, the increased intellectualized design will continue to increase the cost of development of the electronic cigarette. In addition, there are various kinds of intellectual products available for users at present, and these intellectual products have their respective advantages. The entertainment of the electronic cigarette does not replace the advantages of other electronics, such as smart phones, or tablet computers, but pays attention to enhancing user experience and considering user's actual needs. The intelligent level of the existing electronic cigarette cannot meet current user requirements, and cannot implement a personalized interface, so it cannot reflect the entertainment and enjoyment of the electronic cigarette effectively.